Captain Falcon vs. Harp Note
The Round of 64 continues with Captain Falcon of F-Zero (nominated by Shakaboy) takes on Harp Note of Mega Man (nominated by Cropfist)! Who will advance? Douglas Jay Falcon or Project-TC No. 004? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. In the Desert Captain Falcon defeated Captain Commando and left in the crater he drives with his Blue Falcon and on his way to the Fire Field Captain Falcon: Rick I'm on my way to Fire Field. Rick: Thanks Captain Falcon but this may be a good choice. Jack: You would be pretty Rick but I hope. He gets along!!! Rick: What? Captain Falcon: I'll be racing through you two but this will go along. The Red rift opens and sucks Captain Falcon and sucks very very massive to swolling through Captain Falcon: What's Going On!!!!! The Red rift sucks Captain Falcon in and closes Rick: Captain Falcon!!!! In the Wave World Sonia and Lyra are EM Wave Changing into Harp Note she will help Mega Man battle against Cancer Bubble, Taurus Fire, Queen Ophiuca and Wolf Woods Harp Note: It's over guys you can't win this battle! Mega Man: We won't give until we team up! Taurus Fire: It will be 4 against 2 you will be finished. Queen Ophiuca: Try this!! Quick Serpent!!!! Harp Note dodges quickly and jumps over Queen Ophiuca and lands on the wave ground Harp Note: Too bad. Queen Ophiuca: What?! Cancer Bubble: Eat my bubbles!!!, Boomerang Cutter!!! Mega Man: Mega Buster!!! Harp Note: Good shot Mega. Taurus Fire: Is that enough? Wolf Woods: I will remember we will commence a counter attack! The Red Rift opens sucks widely with Harp Note massive sucking mode very very fast Harp Note: What's Happening!!!! The Red Rift sucks Harp Note in and closes which means Mega Man will battle against Fire Taurus, Cancer Bubble, Queen Ophiuca and Wolf Woods on his own Mega Man: How can I defeat those guys? Captain Falcon: Huh? Where is this place? ???: I found you Sonic Captain Falcon: Sonic who's sonic? ???: I suggest you are Sonic I will blast you I'm Omega and name please Captain Falcon: I'm Captain Falcon. And why do you call me Sonic? Omega: I follow Dr. Eggman's command to help him for the conquest. Captain Falcon: When you do do that. ???: YOU ALL ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Omega: You will be eliminated Hedgehog I will finish you off this time. Captain Falcon: Well then, I will go to the fight!!! They both teleported away. Captain Falcon is seen walking through an abandoned airport with wooded area to the right and a Desert to the otherside. Suddenly he heard a loud noise outside of the airport. He then was able to track it down to a Harp, the turn then forced Captain Falcon to try to punch the girl playing the tune only to be meet with a fist of her own. TRIUMPH OR DIE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Tournament: Final Results - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) 60 Captain Falcon making the initial attack, opened with a Falcon Kick. Harp Note grabbed Falcon’s boot in her hands, but Falcon flipped out of the robot’s clutch and uppercutted her, then hit her with a pair of kicks to the jaw. Harp Note cocked back her guatar, and strung, not aiming to damage, but to create an opening. Falcon was surprised by the move, flinching for a second, but it was all she needed to strike him with a blast. 54 Falcon landed on his feet and jumped into the sky, then came down, kicking the ground. Harp Note leaned to dodge the kick, Falcon’s fiery foot missing the musician by a few inches. As soon as he hit the ground, Falcon went back up. With a booming sound, an explosion from the strings sent both combatant in opposite directions. Falcon stood and taunted Harp Note. Falcon: Show me your moves! 45 Harp Note: I’ll show you my moves! She charged up some notes, to counter Captain Falcon’s incoming dash-uppercut, and when the time was right, delivered a brutal shockwave. Falcon hit the ground and bounced off, then was hit with six punches to the face. A smash and a spinning kick were landed next, but Falcon ducked under the kick and slid behind Harp Note. 37 Falcon: Falcon….Punch! From behind, the avian-themed pilot attacked with his most popular attack, but the verbal cue gave him away. Harp Note jumped, landing on Falcon’s arm, then punched him across the airport. Falcon, as he flew through the air, Falcon Kicked his way to the ground, and attacked again, sweeping the robot off her feet. With both combatants on the ground, Harp Note took advantage and used her harp to push herself into the air, striking the floor, but Falcon rolled out of the way in time. 32 Both combatants got to their feet and repeatedly punched and kicked at each other. Harp Note’s kick was blocked by Falcon’s forearm, but Falcon’s Raptor Boost that followed was stopped by her dropkick. More punches and kicks followed, they were so fast that you couldn't see there limbs. 20 Each fighter continued the rapid flurry of blows, looking for a single chance to incapacitate the other. Every hit seemed to have an answer by the opponent, every blow was blocked or dodged. Finally, Harp Note saw an opening in Falcon’s defense. Harp Note: This ends here! Harp Note was now stringing a sleep note at Captain Falcon. 15 It was failed, but this was expected. She was simply attempting to catch Falcon off guard. Using her note’s strength, Harp Note pulled herself into the air, out of Falcon’s hand, and focused all her energy into a singe stroke. Harp Note: HIYAAAA! 4 Captain Falcon barely dodged the surprise attack, tilting to the left, and cocked his fist backwards, wreathing it in flames. Falcon: FALCON PUNCH!!! K.O. Harp Note was defeated by the fiery blow, her body falling to the ground. Falcon walked away, deciding to grab something to eat until he heard the sound of mountains being ripped apart. He soon started to run towards the noise. Results What an explosive finish. I would hope the rest of this tournament of champions is as explosive as this match. This melee's winner is Captain Falcon. (Cues Mute City - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Winning Combatant: Captain Falcon: 17 Harp Note: 0 Captain Falcon advances to the Round of 32!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:One Minute Melees with Music